1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing system having a plurality of programmable keys for recording frequently used procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A personal computer based image processing system usually comprises a personal computer and a scanner. The scanner provides a user interface for controlling operations of the scanner and also for selecting image processing programs stored in the personal computer to process the image signals generated by the scanner. A user has to interactively enter a sequence of control commands through the user interface to select and control the image processing programs. In some tasks multiple complex interactive steps will be involved. In such tasks a user has to correctly enter each control command and then wait until each command is completely executed in order to enter next command. Such process is quite time consuming. Any mistake occurs in the middle of the process may cause the user to repeat the whole procedure again. And if the interactive process is very complex, it may take the user a long time to figure out what to do in each step. For daily routines or frequently used procedures, the user has to repeat such process all the times and it is quite inconvenient.